poetrykikifandomcom-20200214-history
Song
I Don't Like Mondays = by The Boomtown Rats = The silicon chip inside her head Gets switched to overload And nobody’s gonna go to school today She’s gonna make them stay at home And daddy doesn’t understand it He always said she was good as gold And he can see no reasons 'Cos there are no reasons What reason do you need to be shown? '' '' Tell me why I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don’t like Mondays I wanna shoot the whole day down '' '' The Telex machine is kept so clean And it types to a waiting world And mother feels so shocked Father’s world is rocked And their thoughts turn to their own little girl Sweet 16 ain’t that peachy keen Now that ain’t so neat to admit defeat They can see no reasons 'Cuz there are no reasons What reasons do you need? Oh Oh oh whoa whoa '' '' Tell me why I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don’t like Mondays I wanna shoot The whole day down, down, down, shoot it all down '' '' And all the playing's stopped in the playground now She wants to play with the toys a while And school's out early and soon we'll be learning And the lesson today is how to die And then the bullhorn crackles And the captain tackles (With the problems of the how's and why's) And he can see no reasons 'Cos there are no reasons What reason do you need to die, die? Oh Oh Oh '' '' Tell me why I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don’t like I don’t like (Tell me why) I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don’t like I don’t like (Tell me why) I don’t like Mondays Tell me why I don't like Mondays I wanna shoot the whole day down First, there is refrain like “Tell me why/ I don’t like Mondays”. It uses these two sentences shows the detail of the whole story. And though the whole song, these two sentences keep remind us how weird was the answer she gave for kill someone. Second, there is connection like “And the lesson today is how to die”. Because no one teach how to die in class, so this connect the lesson to get killed. And use “lesson” this word is because that day is Monday, and Monday was the reason she gave for why she killed. In another reason, we can know the people got killed was those people who should have class like every normal day. Final, there is metaphor like “The silicon chip inside her head/ Gets switched to overload”. There will not have any silicon chip inside anyone’s head in normal. Just like telling her head is like a machine, and too much learning makes her head overload. There are elements of poetry as refrain, connection and metaphor to explain the true story of a sixteen girl in this song.